James , Scott and Jean
by Jott SJ
Summary: Scott is too shy to propose to Jean but what if the media does it for him indirectly? jott
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there everyone! Jott SJ here for a jott fanfic for jott lovers (and also for the anti-jott clan, to tell you guys that JOTT rules!)

I got this fic idea from my crappy math teacher who's kind of deaf.

Rating: K+ (warning: I'm not good at rating, but this is a fic without those moments :-) )

Pairing: Read the title

Summary: Scott's too shy to propose to Jean but what if the media does it for him? jott.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Marvel, nor Scott nor Jean, but I DO own my imagination of owning Marvel which if I DID, Scott would have broken Emma's diamond form-thingie, thereby killing her, and Logan would get a change in mutation and claws would eject from every part of his body. EVERY. (am I getting dirty?) So that, nobody can come near him. Apocalyptic!

Author's notes: PLease review! 'Coz if you don't...I'll...um...uh...well...I'll...cry I guess...(boo-hoo)

And another thing, in this story, there is a mutant living with the X-men called Eva Miller. She's not deaf, but she hears the wrong thing. Like if you said "song" she'd hear "wrong", if you said "creepy" she'd hear "weepy."and she has no idea of this thing, so she doesn't use a ear-corrector or anything. you get me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scott! Scott!" Jean cried out to him. "You wouldn't believe what happened at the party I went to last night!"

Jean came rushing to him, and he felt an urgency to be deaf.

"Well, there was this guy..." Jean began. Scott listened, but frowned a little, as if he knew what was coming. And he was thinking of proposing to her. Ha.

"a-and he..he kind of liked me...and said he'd like to see me sometime." Jean said.

Scott sighed.

"And you know what? I...I didn't get at first, but he...he was...was...was James Marsden, Scott!"

Scott sighed again. This time he was sure of what Jean was getting at.

"And you know he's my favorite actor, so...so I told him to come over to our mansion! And he said yes! He's coming tomorrow...oh can you believe it? An actor! He's coming to see me tomorrow! In the evening...I'll introduce him to you! Isn't that great?"

"Great." Scott replied. "Do your best."

"DO my best? Excuse me?" Jean pouted.

"yeah, DO. Tomorrow I have somewhere to go," he lied, but now that Jean's bringing some new guy, he sure won't be around.

"Ugh! You are so...annoying, you know? Can't you cancel it or something? Please?" Jean asked him in the most cute puppy-doggie way.

"No."

"Oh fine! Go! Leave me! I'm no one to you, right? Just a...a...a teammate!" Jean said, and looked lightly hurt. "I don't care."

"Yes you don't. That's why I'm not gonna be around while you and your new boyfr-" He stopped short.

"MY. NEW. BOY-what?" Jean demanded angrilly.

He was going to say something but Ororo was walking by. "Hello there, Scott and Jean. Have you told Scott?"

Scott looked from Ororo to Jean and left suddenly.

But before he was out of sight, Jean cried out softly, "And I promised Mr. Marsden that I'd intorduce him to the most wonderful and sweet and cute man in the world, and he's gonna be upset! He'll think I lied! Drop Dead, Scott Summers!"

Ororo was shocked. But she pretty much knew why. "Jean, please calm down, calm down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review before I pop in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there everyone! Jott SJ back again!

Rating: K+ (warning: I'm not good at rating, but this is a fic without those moments :-) )

Pairing: Read the title

Summary: Scott's too shy to propose to Jean but what if the media does it for him? jott.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Marvel

Author's notes: PLease review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Scott saw Ororo come out of Jean's room. Ororo saw him, too.

"Wait, Scott, we need to talk!" Ororo told him sweetly. He stopped obediently. This was someone he couldn't avoid out of sheer respect.

"Yes, Ororo?" he replied sweetly.

She approached him. "Listen, Scott. James Marsden had a press meeting tomorrow, but he also agreed to come here for Jean. Now he called back -"

"He's got Jean's number?" Scott asked, shocked.

"Apparently. So, he called back to say that - "

Scott did not know whether to be happy or sad. He thought that James Marsden wouldn't be coming, so...should he be happy that Jean's new boyfriend is not coming...or should he be sad that...Jean's sad about it?

Ororo continued. "To say that the press would be coming here, too. So Jean's happy."

Scott looked happy, too.

"But not entirely."

Scott quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Her guy's coming. With the press. So that goes a far way for Jean, doesn't it? I wouldn't be surprised if I saw Jean in the Hello! magazine,"

"What are you going at?" Ororo darted at him in shock. "I just wanted to tell you that she's not ENTIRELY happy because YOU will not be here,"

Scott looked shocked. "Me? What ABOUT me?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think...I think I'll think about it,"

"Good. You do that." And with that, Ororo walked away.

Eva Miller was coming up the hallway.

"Hey Scott!" she called out.

"Hi, Eva, what are you doing here?" He asked, forgetting the issue.

"Beer?! No never! I hate beer!" Eva said. "Anyway, Scott, I wanted to tell you, I've inbented a small device, it can detect cell phone waves within 1 metre. Not one word about this to others, I only wanted you to know. Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, of course."

"Indoors? Yes it works indoor and outdoor."

"Poor kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Jean dressed up for the big night. James Marsden, AND the press would be coming to the X-mansion.

"Ro, my hair's ok, isn't it?" Jean asked.

"Perfect." Ororo said.

Jean looked away from the mirror. "Then I'm done here."

"Oh, and Scott's also going to be here." She added.

"What?!" Jean cried out. She went back to the mirror. "My hair, Ro! It's not ok at all! LOOK!"

Ororo laughed. "It's fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott looked at the mirror, too. He DID like James Marsden as an actor, but maybe not that entirely as Jean's boyfriend.

Maybe this was going to be a llllooooooooonngggggg evening.

He came out of his room, only to be met by Eva.

"Hi, Scott. Why's everyone dressing up...some party or something?" She asked.

"No, not exactly. The press and James Marsden is coming for a...um...talk...with Jean." He replied.

"Clean? Oh of course I'll get nice and clean for the party...now tell me, what party is it?" Eva asked.

"Um, don't you think you should go for hearing-aid?" Scott asked, confused.

"Red? NO, I don't have a red dress...I don't like partying around, you see, but tell me: what party?"

"Get some hearing aids, please," Scott begged, slightly annoyed.

"OH so that's the reason! Ok, I'll take a few minutes to dress. I hope you won't tell anyone about my new invention," Eva sighed and left.

"I hope she invented some of those hearing-aids," Scott sighed, and continued on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi again everyone! I'm sorry I updated late, but it was going to be long. PLease post your reviews here or e-mail them at ScottJean , and a teeny-weeny bit Romy (because Romy comes second to me!)

Summary: Scott's too shy to propose to Jean but what if the media does it for him? jott.

Disclaimer: Look, tell me, who is Scott dating currently? Emma, right?. So after reading my pairing , do I have to admit that I don't own Marvel?

Author's notes: PLease please please please please please please please please please please please please review!

Coz this is the main part of this fanfiction, and the second last chapter. So yeah, it's longer than the ones before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and the press arrived in the evening.

Evryone in the mansion was eager to see him.

Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Colossus, Logan (A/N: are you surprised that Logan is here too?), Ororo, Tabitha, Betsy, Warren, Bobby, Kurt and Hank (in a image-induced form like Kurt) were all present, along with Scott and Jean and Eva.

Eva had currently left her new invention, which was a sort of device that used up a lot of chemical substances and worked on the basis of chemical reactions. The little invention consisted of a box that gave out steam and made a lot of noise when it was working, and Eva thought that nightime would be the best time to get it to work, as everyone would be asleep. But everyone would get disturebed actually.

Somehow, Eva looked pretty mad about something when she saw the press arrive, although nobody seemed to notice why.

Jean was wearing one of her best dresses, and looked nervous when James arrives with the press. Scott seemed...uninterested.

Rogue generally did not get excited even when someone like James Marsden was arriving at their place, but somehow this seemed special.

"Ah'm wonderin' whah Jean's feelin' righh now," Rogue whispered.

"Well, like, she's gonna, like, go totally crazy. And maybe tomorrow we'll see Jean and him in the magazine or something!" Kitty said.

"Hmmm...I wonder," Ororo said, eyeing Jean and Scott.

"Well here he comes," Logan pointed out.

James came along with another person, possibly the magazine photographer and reporter. He seemed casual.

"Hi, Jean." James begun.

"H-h-hi," Jean stammered.

"These your friends?" He asked.

"Uh-hu-hu-huh." Jean replied.

He went right upto her. "Hi Jean, this is Ken, he's a photographer cum reporter,"

Ken smiled from behind him. So did Jean. She knew what James was going to do next.

"Can you pose for a photo, girl?" James asked flirtatiously.

Jean's smile almost faded. Time for some telepathy, she thought to herself.

"Or maybe we should just walk around." James suddenly said. While Jean was introducing him to everybody, Scott had slipped away and so had a very angry Eva.

Scott bumped into Ken, who was looking around their garden.

"Hello, sir, I'm Ken Washington, from Hello!" He said.

"Hi, uh, I'm Scott Summers,"

Now Ken was just a photographer and since James had come to the X-mansion, he naturally thought that all the residents there were pretty famous, so he tried to get some news for the magazine.

"So, can you tell me why James came here?" he took out a notebook and a pen.

"Uh, to see Jean,"

"Ah yes, Jean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Jean was looking for Scott.

"James, uh, why don't you get comfy while I get another friend of mine? He's really nice, too." Jean said politely.

"What, your boyfriend?"

"Um, I, uh..."

"Ah it's ok, darling, go get him here!" James laughed lightly.

"Ok then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so James met Jean at a party?" Ken asked, getting info into his notebook.

"Uh-huh." Scott sighed.

Ken put away his notebook, seeing Eva around the corner, so he could go ask her more.

"OK, thanks. Can I look around?" Ken asked.

"Sure."

Ken left him.

"Scott! Where were you?" Jean asked him from behind, running and panting.

"Uh...I thought I didn't want to...er...interrupt something." Scott sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked him, inching closer.

Ken noticed this. His attention changed to Scott and Jean.

"Well, he's you new boyf-" Scott started.

"My new WHAT?! Scott It's just that I'm excited of having a celebrity as a friend. Don't you want to see him too?" Jean asked, rather mad.

"Uh, no." Scott replied cooly.

Jean looked totally shocked. Then as if out of the blue, she grabbed his suit and kissed him on the lips. Hard.

He was shocked, but he kissed back.

//Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong.// Jean telepathically said.

//Oh yeah?// Scott shot back.

//What does the kiss tell you?//

//That your new -//

//That my new info about you and your silly thoughts are getting to me and I'm seriously going to do something about it now.//

As the kiss deepened, Ken took a lovely snapshot of that.

Then Ken came up to Eva, and took out his notebook.

"That Scott!" Eva thought to herslef, "He's such a big brat! He told to the papers about my invention and now the press has come to interview me about it! And he told me he'd keep it a secret! The nerve!"

"Hello, I'm from Hello! I'm Ken Washington, can you...er...tell me if something is going on with Scott and Jean? Something romantic perhaps? Are they getting married?"

"Uh! It was Scott who told ALL about it wasn't it?" Eva asked, without a hint of what Ken was talking about.

And poor Ken. He did not have an idea of what Eva was talking about. If only he knew she heard evrything wrong.

"Uh, no not exactly, but...tell me, is it a wedding?"

"That damn Scott! He told me it would be a secret, and he broke the promise and told you press people about it!" Eva said.

"Uh, I get it. But just between us, tell me all about it, has he asked her the question yet?" Ken insisted.

"Yes, I think so. It was supposed to be ready in May, but you know it. Always getting delayed." Eva sighed.

"I see. So tell me more,"

"Yes exaclty. Powered up by chemical reactions. You get me?"

"Perfectly. Go on." Ken said, hiding the smirk that he felt on hearing 'chemical reaction'.

"Yes, of course. A lot of chemistry is involved. Initially, I thought that biology wouldn't be involved but then again, nothing goes planned does it?"

"I understand. .Please go on, It's very nice to have some sweet romance these days," Ken stated, hiding his growing laughter.

"Yes you are right. So then it gets very steamy, and a lot of noise is caused, much to our displeasure.Everyone feels very irritated, specially because it happens at night" Eva explained.

Ken was now laughing.

"You think it's funny? Well it's not, and when it's finally over-"

"What, you mean the wedding?"

"yes, it does needs mending, but as I was saying, when it's over, the whole world would be so amazed that all day they'll be thinking about it, because it's one of a kind," Eva said.

"Thank you for all this, Miss Eva Miller," Ken stated, packing up his book and pen.

"Yes, but, now that the secrets' out, will you print it on the cover story and the cover page? Will you take a picture?"

"Yes, of course I will put it as the cover story, and yes, I have a picture already, do you have any nice ones?"

"No, no no I have plenty of pictures. There's one where it gets steamy, one in which the chemical reactions take place, and one in which all the biological phenomenon of it is explained. Which one would you like?" Eva asked.

Ken was slightly taken aback. He did not want to publish any 'steamy' or 'chemical reaction' or 'biological phenomenon' - realated pictures , so he simply stated, "No thank you , I think I have a nice photo of a kissing scene, thank you anyway,"

Then without a word, he left.

Unaware to anyone, not even Eva, or Jean and Scott, what the next day would bring, James and Ken left the X-mansion.

"I can't believe he left, like, so fast," Kitty said.

"Oh he needed a little nudging," Jean whispered.

"What?! Why ya do that sugah?" Rogue asked, surprised.

"Well, Scott seemed troubled, so I..."

"Oh Ah see it all..." Rogue tried to hide her smile.

"Rogue!" Jean protested.

"Ah just mean, sugah, Ah'm very happy foh ya," Rogue said sweetly.

"Oh, like as if we're any less happy for YOU," Kitty said, poiting to Remy.

"Ah! C'mon, girl!" Rogue protested.

"Am I missin' somethin', ladies?" Remy popped in.

"No, seems like you both are...missing the point, Remy," Kitty put in, gesturing Rogue and Jean to come with her. "Eva, come along, I bought you some of those, like, hearing ear-aids or something,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it? Did you hate it? PLease tell me, I've got just one more chapter, hope you all will enjoy it...so please review and tell me what you think...based on that I'll proceed. And I've got a lot of surprises waiting!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi I'm back! This is the last chapter of this story but there'll be lots of other stories coming so stay tuned! Um, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I got a lot of homework from school, believe me, I never thought physics homework could get as bad as it did! I'm starting to hate physics now, although I'll ALWAYS hate Emma more than physics.

Pairing: Read the title

Summary: Scott's too shy to propose to Jean but what if the media does it for him? jott.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Marvel, but if you voted for me to be it's owner, I'll treat you all to JOTT comics monthly!

And if I DID own Marvel, I'd tell the writers (1)to leave happily married couples alone, (2)to make Boom-Boom plant bombs inside Emma's pants (3)to make Masque distort Emma's face into that of the Loch Ness Monster

So what do you think? Should I own Marvel?

Author's notes: PLease review!

Oh by the way, to answer strayphoenix's question, Eva's machine is just one of her silly inventions. It's kind of like a radioactive ray detector and does those previously mentioned funny and weird things when it's in work...sorry if the answer doesn't sink in, I'm not so good at nuclear physics. ANyway that machine isn't very important now, is it?

PLEASE REVIEW! Coz this is the last chappie! Or just mail me at and tell me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omigod!!" Eva cried as she grabbed the morning's Hello! Magazine. She was usually the first one to catch it in the morning. She kept staring at the cover, then read it's contents.

She ran upstairs and knocked on Scott's door.

"Come in." Scott said, half-asleep.

Eva came into his room, and gave him a friendly hug.

"Congratulations!Congratulations!Congratulations!Congratulations!Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, Scott! I had no idea! Congratulations!" She cried and left the room.

"For what?" He wondered, half-asleep. "For keeping her silly invention a secret?"

Eva went to Jean's room next.

Jean was also half-asleep.

"Congratulations! Jean you're the best! My most heartfelt congratulations!"

"HUh?" Jean wondered. "Did someone rattle off something that she heard wrong?"

Eva took the magazine and showed it to Logan, Ororo, Professor and Hank.

"Look! Look! Looo-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-kkkk!" She cried, showing the cover picture and caption.

"Um...this is a surprise, I mean, one-eye was usually so..." Logan started.

"...so quiet? Hidden? I thought so too, but..." Ororo added.

"My, my, my. This is certainly wonderful. What say we hide this copy from them and surprise them, guys?" Hank asked.

"Surprise? Wh-what surprise?" Kitty and Rogue asked, coming down for breakfast, sleepily.

"It's Sunday, guys, why's evryone lookin' so ready for somethin'? No mission, I hope." Kitty said.

"Precisely!" said Eva, hearing something else. "So who wants to tell them?"

"What Eva means, " Ororo said, showing them the magazine, "Is that our sweetest couple is not so hidden and mysterious as we thought, who would have known they's go right for a magazine?"

"Yeah." Logan said. "How'd they get there anyway? Aren't those magazines for stars?"

"They ARE for stars." Kitty said.

"Are Scott and Jean stars?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Hmm...good question," Betsy said, coming from behind. "Sorry I eavesdropped, but would you mind handing me the magazine for a sec, Eva?"

"Me?! That's not me on the cover can't you see?" Eva snapped.

"Ugh!" Betsy yelled in frustration. "Reality check, guys: Professor has moolah enough to buy each of us a few cars, shop the whole (well almost whole) of Victoria's Secret in one day, build spaceships and planes - "

"It's called an X-jet" Logan pointed out.

"Whatever. So as I was saying, spaceships, AND x-jets worth millions of dollars - "

"Billions." Corrected Logan again.

"Ok, OK. spaceships, and x-jets worth billions of dollars ...and yet he can't get this weird kid a pair of hearing aids!" Betsy yelled.

"Band-aids? No, I don't stock on -em." Eva replied cooly.

Betsy looked at everone sarcastically. "Is she improving?"

She took the copy from Eva forcefully and her jaws dropped. "Oh wow wow wow!" She cried. "Is it too late to go shopping for them?"

"Uh, actually, it's um too early," Ororo said. "Besides, they haven't mentioned the date yet. We must ask them,"

"Huh? What is everyone doing here so early?" Scott and Jean asked, coming down for breakfast.

Betsy telepathically told everyone to keep mum, but Eva quite didn't hear it right. Even if it was telepathic.

"Guys, when's the big day?" Eva asked happily.

"What big day?" Jean asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh come on already! Give!" Eva cried out.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked, surprised.

"Oh I see. you won't invite us, will you?" Eva asked.

"Well," Betsy began, "She..uh...heard wrong as usual...and thought that James was gonna come again...you know...so uh...she's asking you when he's coming...Eva...um...likes James!"

"Oh well he's not coming, Eva, sorry," Jean said.

"Eight of January? Cool!" Eva jumped up and gave them a big hug.

"I said he's not coming! Can't you hear me? I AM loud!" Jean snapped.

"Proud? Oh of course I am proud of you two! Best of luck!" Eva cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning went by anyway, and everyone tried to keep the magazine away from the two of them.

"Uh, Bets, can I please see the Hello! magazine? I've not read it today," Jean asked Betsy.

"Uh, well, it's with Bobby," Betsy said nervously.

Jean walked up to Bobby.

"Bobby, can I have the Hello! magazine?" Jean asked.

"Uh, gave it to War."

"Warren, give me the Hello! magazine," Jean was getting impatient.

"No can do, it's with Hank."

"Hank? Why would he read that?"

"Something interesting maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hank, do you have the Hello! magazine?"

"What would I do wiht that?"

"But Warren said so,"

"Well maybe there's a picture of some hot girl there and he doesn't want to give it away soon,"

"Argh!" Jean went back to Warren.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Warren! Give me that magazine!"

"I don't have it anymore, Sam does."

"Sam!"

"Not here! Logan has it."

"Logan!"

"Ro has it"

"Storm!"

"Kitty's got it"

"Kitty!"

"It's with Peter"

"Peter!"

"Lost it"

"WHAT?!" Jean snapped.

"I...I lost it"

Scott heard this all. he marched off to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva was having coffee in the kitchen when suddenly she saw someone calling out to her from the kitchen window. It was Marrow.

"Hey Eva. Seen Scott and Jean?" Marrow asked.

"Green?! Of course me coffee's not green! Coffee doesn't come in green, bonehead!" Eva laughed, leaving her magazine on the table to greet Marrow.

"So what brings you here? Want to congratulate someone for something?" Eva smiled.

"Yeah, exactly, come here. Give this card to them, will you? I wanted to wish them myself, but I have to go somewhere now," Marrow said.

"wow is right, Marrow," Eva said, "this is truly great. Hey wait! Where you going?!" Eva cried out as she saw Marrow leave.

Unnoticed by Eva, while she was trying to get Marrow to come back, Scott came in and took the magazine, and without even looking at it, went to his room and shut the door.

Then he looked at it.

Hid jaws couldn't fall any lower.

The cover picture showed him and Jean kissing in the dark, and in block letters, was written:

"Jean Grey, close friend of James Marsden, will marry Scott Summers"

and below that,

"With best wishes, from Mr. James Marsden."

Scott looked like his eyeballs would pop out.

"But who...who...who could have done this?"

His feelings were all mixed up: happiness, shock, exitement...relief?

Suddenly, Jean came into his room.

"You know, the whole mansion's gone crazy, they wont let me the a little, harmless magazine!" Jean spat out.

Harmless?

Jean picked up that stray thought from Scott.

"What have you got there?" Jean asked, seeing Scott hide something behind his back.

"Uh, nothing, just a letter from Alex,"

"Well, show me,"

"Uh...it's...it's a space exploration magazine he sent me."

"Space Exploration? Hey I love space! Tell me! Show me! Come on!"

Oops.

Jean picked up that thought too.

"Hey, come on!" Jean said, growing suspicious.

"Jean, can you please get me some water, I'm thirsty!" Scott said.

Jean sighed. "Ok, be right back. But you must show it to me."

"Ok."

Jean went away , and he tried to hide it. Just then, Betsy came in.

"Betsy, listen! I need you to hide this for me," Scott gave it to her, "Keep it away from Jean. And fast, Don't ask questions now. Just do it,"

"Ok! Ok! Just wanted to say congratulations, that's all. But doesn't Jean know?"

"Hide it for now, answers later!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betsy ran out of the room and went to the kitchen to get some drink. Jean was in the kitchen , too. She was pouring water into a glass when the bottle slipped and fell and rolled under the table. At least it was empty, thought Jean.

She did not use her TK to get it, because she couldn't see the bottle under the table. So she bent down to get it.

Meanwhile, Betsy came in and put it on the table, not noticing Jean. Then she went to get some drink from the fridge, and almost crawled inside to get it.

Jean got the bottle, and got up. She saw the magazine's back cover and sighed in relief. She took it, not seeing it's cover, and took the glass of water to Scott, unnotcied to Betsy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, your water. I'll check out your magazine later," Jean said to Scott and went to her room.

"SO THAT'S WHY NOBODY'S SHOWING IT TO ME! AND WHO ON EARTH DID THIS?! HE NEVER EVER ASKED ME!" Jean yelled, and then something inside her said "...but it's not like I regret it,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had a mission that day. Everyone was quiet.

In the evening, Jean and Scott had a talk over the "little, harmless" magazine.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. You didn't do this." She said.

"No not that. I'm sorry for...um...anyone who'd want us to do this,"

"Or do we want to do this?" Jean asked sweetly.

"Um...tough question." He joked.

"So...I wonder how this happened," Jean rolled her eyes.

Scott felt like admitting it. "Honestly? Whatever it was, I liked it. Saved me from asking you myself , that I was going to a few days later until James showed up and-"

oops. he thought. said too much.

"Excuse me?" Jean asked.

"Oh uh, um..." he stammered.

"You want to...marry me?"

"Kind of. sort of. yes. no. i mean. yes. i mean"

"I get it, I get it." Jean laughed.

"Would it be ok if I said I'd get you the ring on the big day?"

"Of course. So there WILL be a big day."

"How could there not?"

"Indeed, fearless leader." Hank said, popping into their porch. He was accompanied by the profossor, Logan and Storm.

"Fearless?" Logan coughed. "Only when it comes to Magneto, aliens, thugs and evil. Not near a redhead."

"A beautiful telepathic green-eyed redhead," corrected Storm.

"You forgot angel-hearted," Scott added.

"Right, right," Logan sighed.

"Well then, may I be allowed to gift you two with a venue for the wedding, and just name what else you need." The professor said.

"I already have what I need." He said.

"I'm sure you do." Jean smirked.

"We're all sure you do. So is it on the Eighth of January?" The professor added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hello! Magazine dated 10th January, showed the most sweetest cover photo ever: Jean and Scott's wedding at Xaviers' Estate, with an "X" made of roses in the background, surrounded by all their guests, that included James Marsden. It said "At last! The Wedding of Scott Summers and Jean Grey".

And a short footnote:

"With best compliments from the whole of the X-team, Eva Miller, Magneto and the Brotherhood, AND James Marsden."

(A/N: And from me, too!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I guess that's it! I thought that even bad guys and X-villains would be JOTT fans too, so that's how it goes. Thanks to all those who took their time to read this, and please don't forget to review! Criticisms, fic ideas, etc etc all accepted (also I'd love it if you told me how to get away with not doing physics homework)! Please review, either post them here or at 


End file.
